


On the First Day of Christmas

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Boys in dresses, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Nostalgia, a hint of angst, caps is baby, casual crossdressing, jankos is in love, martin is tol, miky is tsundere, rekky is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: When Marcin waltzes into his room and demands attention and help inthatoutfit, Mihael knows he's in for a fun day of setting up Christmas decorations, and he hopes Martin, Eri and Rasmus are all ready for it, too.
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle, Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Rasmus "Caps" Winther/Martin "Rekkles" Larsson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: DreamServer 2020 Advent Event





	On the First Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> hello! im kicking off the dreamserver's 2020 advent fic event with a nice taste of g2 rekky and good old jankyx! enjoy!
> 
> and if you'd like to join the dreamserver, feel free to join at [this Discord link!](https://discord.gg/PqFZJcqs)

“Merry Christmas!”

Mihael just sleepily blinks at the intrusion. Really, it’s very in-character for Marcin to pull something like this, in the elegant red velvet dress and with sparkly eyeshadow painted on his eyelids, even if there are a few smudges on Marcin’s cheeks. “You’re early, come back in three weeks and two days.” He moves to drolly shut the door.

But Marcin manages to sneak in anyway, and maybe Mihael isn’t as annoyed or as good at keeping Marcin away as he pretends to be. “Like my outfit? Martin had to help me with it, did you know he knows how to do eyeshadow? Well, not really knows how to do it but his hands are way more steady than mine.”

“Because you’re getting old?” Mihael softens the blow with a kiss that ends with a surprised hum on his end. He hadn’t been expecting that extra hit of mintiness and the red rouge on Marcin’s lips. His lips are so red all the time, anyway; honestly, how does that even happen? It makes Mihael want to kiss Marcin until his lips are red for reasons other than the cold, whenever Mihael sees those pretty lips so dark red and cute and chapped.

“I’m a silver fox, Miky~” Marcin wheedles with a look that is meant to be sultry but ends up silly.

Mihael kisses him again. This level of cuteness is just unfair. “Come on, don’t you have something to do today? SoloQ? Streaming?”

“Already thought of that!” His grin is as diabolical and overexaggerated as a child who has rigged some sort of master plan to catch Santa in the act. “I cleared out my schedule just for you!”

Shaking his head fondly, Mihael allows Marcin to steal another kiss.

\---

It’s a bit weird dating someone with the same name as him, but Martin - Eri, as their adorable little boyfriend insists on calling him, since “It’s cuter than Erik and this way you two won’t get confused!” - doesn’t mind it at all, especially not when both of his boyfriends are snuggled up close in the slight chill, fending the cold away with warm blankets and warmer bodies. How could Eri ever mind it, anyway? The other Martin looks so sweet with his button nose and astonishingly tall frame cosied up in bed, lanky arms wrapped around Eri and Rasmus alike. It’s one of those moments that Eri wants to ingrain in his mind forever.

Well, at least until Marcin throws the door open and hollers something about getting into the Christmas spirit, even though Eri is decently sure it’s only just become December. Still, the noise is enough to disturb Rasmus’s sleep. Martin tries to soothe him back down, and Eri even kisses his nose in an attempt to keep him asleep, but it’s too late. Their sweetheart wakes up.

Not that it’s a bad thing, but the cosy mood of the morning is thoroughly dismantled by now.

But that just means they’ll have even more time to play flex queue and utterly run it down together before Eri drags his boyfriends to make more Christmas cookies. After all, can they ever have enough?

\---

As Mihael had expected, nothing actually gets done. Marcin uses his dress and the matching cute Santa hat as an excuse to lounge in his gaming chair and not do a single thing all day but play soloQ and whine. It would be a lot easier to keep him from getting spoiled if it was just Mihael and Marcin in the gaming house, but with Rasmus around to help Marcin out on occasion, the worst punishment Mihael can manage for Marcin’s laziness and embarrassing stupidity is to ignore him for decorating the tree and duoQ-ing with Eri all day. Even that is almost off the board, what with how Martin and Rasmus keep trying to steal Eri for flex queue. Mihael knows they’re just going to int everyone else in their team, but who is he to get in the way of love? With a playful sigh, Mihael lets Eri go after lunch, and Marcin trades seats with him so that both Martins can play with their boyfriend and sit closer to him.

“Heyyy, Mikyyy,” Marcin wheedles, batting his falsely-long eyelashes.

Admittedly, Mihael does get a little distracted by them, but only because he has no idea how their presence doesn’t seem to affect Marcin at all. “Aren’t those heavy?” he wonders aloud.

“What, the weight of your beauty? It’s very heavy, but I did some weight training to make sure I could hold it, since it’s so valuable,” Marcin teases. He barely makes sense, but it still somehow manages to make a blush rise to Mihael’s cheeks. He’s either whipped or just... dating. But that option is boring, so Mihael doesn’t exactly prefer the alternative but he’ll go with it.

“You’re a cheesy idiot.”

“And you love me,” Marcin points out with a snarky grin.

Mihael rolls his eyes and begrudgingly lets Marcin grab his hand and pull him to the tree. Apparently Marcin made some nice ornaments, and for a moment Mihael fears the worst - but they actually are kind of cute with their jagged edges and the clearly-elementary construction of the snowflakes. Mihael hangs up a few dipped in way too much silver glitter, then one in gold.

\---

After the first two games of Rasmus inting it down mid, Eri pulls out the Tristana mid strat and knocks Rasmus to ADC - nothing they haven’t done before, and of course Rasmus is thrilled at the random suggestions. Honestly, he would probably find even playing Janna midlane fun, if Martin recommended it to him and he played with Martin and Eri at his side. There’s a lot of screaming about who’s mispositioning and which one of them is the dirty inter this game, and it’s in times like these that Eri is grateful the only others in the house right now are Mihael (who surely must be used to working around loud noise by now) and Marcin (who is the loud noise, nine times out of ten). If Grabbz or Duffman were here, Eri can only imagine how exasperated they would get.

But they’re not here, and the boys have the house, and all the Christmas cookies and hot chocolate and candy within it, all to themselves.

Eri takes advantage of that to drag Rasmus to the sofa for a tickle-fight that Martin joins in, purely to turn the tables right when Eri is about to win. His clever attack on Rasmus’s sensitive sides is cut short by Martin outright scooping him up off the sofa and throwing Eri over his shoulder, then carting him off to their bedroom. Certainly not a bad turn of events.

After all, what better way to kick off the start of some Christmas festivities than by taking another cuddly nap together before actually getting started with decorating and baking and all the magic of the holiday season?

\---

“Martin, help me!” Marcin yells as Martin, Eri and Rasmus return to the gaming room (because there’s no amount you could pay him to barge into their room after what he saw last time).

Both Martins take a step towards Marcin and the Christmas tree. When Marcin smirks with those lips that are distractingly red, if you ask Mihael, Martin and Eri know they’ve fucked up.

“Ha! Look up!” Marcin chortles. Mihael doesn’t know where Marcin got mistletoe from, but he is now being terribly conscious of the ceiling, now, unlike Martin and Eri who have been entirely blindsided by this turn of events.

Really, though, they don’t seem to care. Martin just pulls Eri into a kiss, which in and of itself doesn’t make Mihael scrunch his nose, but the way that Martin slowly pushes Eri against a wall and never stops kissing him with what Mihael hopes are exaggeratedly wet noises and not the real thing - yeah, all that definitely makes Mihael glare at Marcin. Does he ever think about the consequences? There are times when having a reckless (ha) partner is beneficial, but sometimes Marcin is just numb-skulled idiocy with none of the helpful courage.

Mihael tries to ignore the nagging voice in his head that sounds exactly like Marcin and teases “you love me anyway!”

“Okay, guys, break it up,” Marcin whinges after an unnecessarily-long wait for Martin and Eri to finish their makeout session.

Martin snickers and lets up, though judging by how flushed and dopey Eri’s smile is, Marcin and Mihael may have to put pillows over their heads to sleep tonight. “Alright, did you want anything for real?” he asks Marcin.

“Yeah, can you put the star on top of the tree?”

Bemoaning his fate, Martin takes the star and sets it at the peak of the tree, adjusting it a few times to make sure it’s level and secure in its spot atop the fir.

All five of them stare at it for a moment. It’s pretty, with little fairy-lights draped around it and a tasteful amount of tinsel tucked between its boughs and red and white baubles hanging from every other branch and the silly, glittery, handmade snowflakes in between.

For Marcin, it calls back memories of home and gazing up at all the lights from where he would lay beneath the prickly branches, cloaked in the woodsy scent of the tree and the promise of chocolates on Christmas Eve.

Martin sees himself running after his papa through the snow as a boy whose bootprints in the snow were half the size of his papa’s. The crispness of that snowy night surrounds him again, and his hands struggle to hold the big axe until Papa gives him a kid-sized one to chop his own kid-sized tree for the little presents he’ll get that year. Of course, partway through lugging the tree back, he gets tired, but that’s no problem for his papa, who sets the big tree down to wait for a night and heaves little tree upon one shoulder, little boy on the other.

In the distant past, Eri holds a cookie cutter. It’s not the best one, but it’s all he gets, today - his sister has stolen the other one, the pretty angel, and all Eri gets is the star. He grumbles at having to cut out boring shapes and then pinch the cookies together with lingonberry jam in between because he’s a kid and he would rather be playing in the snow. But when adult-Eri thinks about eating those cookies and sitting in front of the oven, eagerly watching and waiting for more, he bottles up the nostalgia and sappy tears until he can ask his mother for the recipe and make them for himself, and maybe even share new memories with his boyfriends.

To be honest, Rasmus isn’t quite sure he’s grown-up yet, but when the tree is so tall and beautiful, he knows his childishness is justified. How could he ever want to let go of shaking his gift-boxes to try and tell what’s inside, or falling asleep while watching Christmas movies surrounded by people he loves, or even that time when he knocked over the tree by chasing his brother around it? No, Rasmus is glad for all those childish memories, and he smiles at the tree.

Mihael has never seen a tree so splendid as the one he and Marcin have just made. It brings a tear to his eye despite his attempts to remain cold. His Christmases were humble, with a tree but baubles that dwindled with every one shattered, stockings stuffed with fruits and new socks, one or two pieces of candy from Saint Nick if he was especially helpful. Sometimes he’s had to spend them alone, or with aunts and uncles he doesn’t know very well while his parents were in the hospital with his little brother. Other times, he has spent them in the hospital at his brother’s side. There’s a kind of bittersweetness in it.

Just when Mihael thinks he might have to excuse himself from the room, Marcin’s hand wraps around his shoulder, pulling Mihael closer to Marcin in that pretty Santa dress. And this time, instead of shrugging off the touch or remaining unreactive like he normally might, Mihael leans into Marcin’s warmth and the softness of his dress.

Marcin’s rouged lips make contact with Mihael’s cheek. Maybe this Christmas won’t be bitter at all.

**Author's Note:**

> be on the lookout for more advent fics! <3


End file.
